In the Corner, by the Window
by Ilene
Summary: Amis pour la vie. Harry et Ron. Seamus et Dean. Lavande et Parvati. Fred et George. Neville et... Traduction. One-shot


AN/ Ceci est une traduction du one-shot de Jadea _In the Corner, by the Window_, qui est vraiment une petite merveille et que je vous conseille de lire (on ne répètera jamais assez qu'une traduction ne vaudra jamais l'original !). J'espère que la traduction que je vous propose vous plaira et que l'histoire vous touchera.

**Dans le Coin, près de la Fenêtre**

La salle commune est horriblement froide ce soir. Je n'arrête pas d'avoir la chair de poule... Je suis assis près de la fenêtre, et l'air glacial ne cesse de se faufiler par dessous la fenêtre, engourdissant mes doigts...

Le vent hurle au dehors, et, s'il ne faisait pas si noir, je pourrais voir les rafales de neige, bourrasques blanches et aveuglantes, qui avancent à la vitesse de l'éclair, assombrissant le terrain de Quidditch, la cabane de Hagrid, le lac. Il fait froid ici, dans le coin. J'aimerais bien aller ailleurs... aller m'installer sur l'une des chaises rembourrées en bois, près du feu. Celle tout près de l'âtre. Si je me rapprochais suffisamment, je sentirais mes doigts picoter, comme taquinés par des punaises et des aiguilles : c'est ce que l'on ressent quand le sang coule trop vite dans nos veines...

Je pourrais m'asseoir sur la chaise près du feu, et j'aurais chaud.

Mais c'est impossible.

Le vent virevolte et tourbillone par ici, dans le coin près de la fenêtre. Il a fallu que je bloque mes feuilles de parchement avec deux boîtes de Plumes en Sucre que Grand-mère m'a envoyées. Est-ce-que vous saviez que quand il fait trop froid pour les Plumes en Sucre, elles se cassent ?

Et s'il fait trop chaud, elles fondent.

Hmmm. Je devrais être en train de faire mes devoirs. Vraiment.

Rogue... Rogue s'est acharné sur moi aujourd'hui.

Encore une fois.

Les potions de disparition sont parmi les plus difficiles à préparer. On pense que le premier à l'avoir réalisée est Zalar Schubard, en 1631. Mais Martin Alick contestait ce fait, et a disparu par la suite sans avoir pu apporter de preu-

Bon sang, qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ?

Oh.

Ron.

Lui et Harry sont assis sur le divan, et ils révisent la métamorphose sur le livre d'Harry. Enfin, ils sont censés réviser. Là tout de suite, Ron est affalé sur le canapé, dont il occupe une bonne moitié, il a rejeté sa tête en arrière, et est secoué de rire. Et Harry est plié en deux, et se tient les côtes d'un bras, tandis que de l'autre, il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. C'est quelque chose que je l'ai déjà vu faire - eh bien, à peu près un million de fois, je pense.

Cela doit être sympa d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça. Quelqu'un avec qui rire, vous voyez ? Dès le premier jour, dans le Poudlard Express, ils ont tilté, voilà. Harry et Ron. Le duo mythique. L'éternelle équipe. Ron fait rire Harry, et Harry...Personne au monde ne représente plus aux yeux d'Harry que Ron.

Les flammes projettent des ombres vacillantes sur les murs de pierre, depuis l'autre côté du tapis...mais la lumière n'arrive pas jusqu'ici. Ron vient de se pencher pour ramasser le livre de métamorphose de Harry : il est tombé par terre quand Harry a commencé à rire. Ils se servent tous les deux de celui d'Harry parce que le livre de Ron a fini par tomber en morceaux, il y a à peine deux semaines... infortunée victime de cinq enfants Weasley.

Harry continue de ricaner, et quand Ron se penche et lui montre quelque chose dans le livre, ils repartent de plus belle. Il est contagieux, leur rire. Même la manière dont ils rient est complémentaire : Ron se laisse complètement aller, Harry y va plus doucement, il se tient les côtes, comme pour tenter de se retenir.

Ils ont réussi à faire l'impossible : arracher Hermione à ses devoirs d'arithmancie. Ou tout du moins à l'en distraire. Tout ce temps-là, elle était assise sur l'une des chaises les plus proches du feu, mais ne remarque pas les étincelles qui surgissent de temps à autre. En revanche, elle remarque bien Harry et Ron. L'espace d'un instant, elle lève les yeux, et ses traits expriment clairement de l'exaspération, avec ses lèvres pincées et son front plissé...mais le regard dans ses yeux est différent. Quand elle les regarde, ils s'illuminent. Hermione est retournée à son arithmancie, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure d'un air concentré, tandis que son cerveau assimile toutes les informations. Ses lèvres bougent sans bruit, elle prononce une équation en silence. La lumière de l'âtre vacille et la teinte rosée, là où elle a mordu, se fâne peu à peu, ses lèvres reprenant leur couleur corail habituelle.

C'est Hermione, la première personne que j'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. J'avais perdu Trevor et j'étais au bord des larmes lorsqu'elle m'a arrêté dans le couloir du train et m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle était tellement forte, tellement intelligente, tellement responsable à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a fait penser à Grand-mère...tous les deux, on est parti à la chasse au Trevor. On a discuté pendant qu'on le cherchait, et pendant un temps, j'ai cru qu'on serait amis.

Et pendant un temps, cela a été le cas.

Pendant les deux premiers mois, en première année, on était tous les deux...de la même manière que Seamus et Dean étaient tous les deux, que Lavande et Parvati étaient toutes les deux. Que Ron et Harry étaient tous les deux. C'était ma partenaire. On s'asseyait ensemble à la table des Gryffondors, on se mettait ensemble en classe. Elle m'aidait à faire mes devoirs, et je l'écoutais. Pendant deux mois, ce fut ma seule amie.

Mais ensuite... Elle est partie.

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. A sa place, moi aussi je me serais laissé tomber pour Ron et Harry; Ils la font sourire. Elle sourit là, tandis qu'elle enroule une boucle marron noisette autour de ses doigts, un regard lointain dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit toujours en train de résoudre des équations. Elle jette un regard furtif à Ron par dessous ses cils, et m'en voilà convaincu. Mais...c'est toujours déséquilibré, je trouve. Il y a encore une chaise vide, là-bas près du feu, là où il fait chaud. En face d'Hermione. Je pourrais me lever, abandonner ma chaise en bois froide et dure dans le coin et aller me baigner de chaleur et de lumière, même si ce n'est que pour un instant. Ce serait suffisant pour me réchauffer.

C'est déséquilibré, leur groupe, à eux trois. Harry et Ron assis ensemble sur le divan, Hermione sur la chaise près du feu... Ou plutôt, avant, c'était déséquilibré. Plus maintenant. La dernière recrue vient d'entrer dans la pièce, après s'être baissée pour passer par le trou ; elle tremblote et sautille tout en enlevant de gestes de la main de petits amas de neige de sa robe.

Ron jette un coup d'oeil à sa petite soeur, puis ramène son attention à ce qu'Harry griffonne violemment sur le rouleau de parchement. Mais Harry ne regarde pas son devoir, il continue de regarder Ginny, alors qu'elle secoue la tête, avec ses cheveux qui brillent sous la lumière de l'âtre, et les flocons de neige qui glissent de ses mèches ardentes et atterissent sur ses chaussures d'occasion abîmées.

L'an dernier, Ginny ne se serait pas approchée de la cheminée en retirant son manteau et en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer, pas si c'était Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se trouvaient le plus près du feu. Non, elle leur aurait jeté un coup d'oeil presque imperceptible, promenant son regard sur chacun d'entre eux l'un après l'autre... s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Harry... avant de s'éclipser aussi vite et aussi silencieusement que possible. L'an dernier, elle ne se serait pas approchée du feu pour se réchauffer. Non, elle serait venue me rejoindre ici, dans le coin. J'aurais partagé avec elle mes plumes en sucre - qui, quelques fois, se seraient cassées à cause du froid - et tous les deux, assis, on aurait travaillé, en regardant les flammes faire des jeu d'ombres sur le visage des autres personnes de la pièce, en regardant les teintes oranges, rouges et jaunes tout éclairer et tout illuminer... sauf notre petit coin froid.

Pendant un temps... nous deux... on se soutenait. Neville et Ginny. On est même allés au bal de noël ensemble. Elle avait l'air tellement joli avec sa robe de bal vert foncé, même si elle était un petit peu usée.

Pendant un temps, j'ai eu quelqu'un. Comme Lavande et Parvati, Seamus et Dean, Fred et George. Comme Harry et Ron. Comment ai-je pu imaginer que Ginny, aux cheveux de feu, se satisferait un jour d'être assise dans un coin froid, sombre et envahi par les courants d'air ? Et donc... Elle m'a abandonné. Peu à peu. Elle a cessé de s'asseoir à côté de moi dans la grande salle aux repas. Cessé de m'attendre pour qu'on aille en cours à deux. Cessé de me sourire sans raison.

J'ai une plume en sucre dans la bouche là, mais il fait si froid qu'elle ne veut pas fondre... Elle semble presque glaciale sur ma langue, et il faut que je la suce fort pour qu'elle ait un peu de goût. Le sucre filé gelé ne réchauffe personne, apparemment.

Harry a fini par baisser les yeux, et il fixe à présent son livre d'arithmancie, mais il ne le voit pas vraiment.. Peut-être que c'est simplement à cause de la lueur émise par le feu - peut-être bien - mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a les joues rouges. Il fait très attention à ne pas regarder Ginny, à présent. Elle est penchée par dessus le bras de la chaise d'Hermione, lui murmure des choses à l'oreille, sa bouche semblable à un bouton de rose cachée par les boucles sauvages d'Hermione. Hermione agite très légèrement la tête, et, à nouveau, se mord la lèvre...mais cette expression est revenue dans son regard, et, à la comissure de ses lèvres, un léger sourire ne cesse d'insister pour naître. A la vitesse de la pensée, elle tourne le regard vers Ron, qui la fixe sans aucune honte depuis quelques minutes. Leur regard se croise...

Whaou.

On sent presque le courant qu'il y a entre eux. Ginny a bougé, et elle marche à présent avec une grâce désinvolte, promenant ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur de feu, humidifiés par la neige, et ses yeux marron couleur de bois étincellent. Elle jette un coup d'oeil sur la salle commune - sur les ombres et la lumière de l'âtre qui jouent sur les murs, et quand son regard croise le mien, elle sourit.

Mais elle ne me voit pas.

Pas comme elle me voyait avant.

Aucun d'entre eux...aucun d'entre eux ne me voit vraiment. Et parfois... parfois il fait si froid, vous voyez ? Je veux dire, quand on est seul. Je les aime tous - mes camarades de chambre et tous les autres Gryffondors.

Comme le dit McGonnagall, c'est ma famille.

Dommage, il a fallu que je sois le beau-fils dont personne ne veut.

Je veux juste quelqu'un. C'est tout.

Harry et Ron. Hermoine et Ginny.

Lavande et Pavarati.

Fred et George.

Dean et Seamus.

Colin et Dennis.

Et puis il y a moi.

Neville.

Le vent glacial semble s'être enfoui dans mes os, et de ce fait, même si je m'asseyais sur le foyer, assez près pour que le feu cuise ma peau, je ne pourrais pas avoir assez chaud. C'est juste qu'il fait si froid par ici, dans le coin près de la fenêtre.


End file.
